Order 66
by jedimasterwest
Summary: Not good at summaries.  Basically follows story of jedi who escape with a force sensative kiffar.Please review i really need them since this is my first story.


Order 66- Counter Attack

Deep inside the belly of Coruscant a young space pirate will sip a drink and before he knows it encounters a 3 mysterious people. A Jedi master on the run and his two apprentices, before this pirate knows it he is convinced to take these force-users aboard his support ship, a dreadnaught. This young man and his companions happen to convince the entire fleet, after spending years running from the empire; to turn and strike what will hurt the Empire the most. The in production _Death Star, _and its surrounding Space Stations and supporters.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.

Characters

Zekk – (Kiffar) The force sensitive pirate who is captain of the Dark Heart, he is approximately 16 years of age but is in favor of the crew because of his daring and expert navigational abilities. This pirate has a red saber (obtained it through various trades and fought a secluded sith cult for it) A small handheld blaster at his right and a vibro-sword at the back of his belt. He has short brown hair and brown/green eyes. T( His personality resembles Jack Sparrow.)

Master Van Dorr- The trainer of Jansen Von Ni. This Jedi Master wields two blades; he has long white hair and piercing blue eyes.

Jansen Von Ni- A 16 year old Jedi Apprentice who wields an azure/gold blade he has black hair and green eyes, this young man has a ghost of a goatee.

Jen Dorr- the Jedi Masters cousin was under the brief tutelage of Mace Windu before his death. She wields blue blade.

Chapter 1

Attack

Master Van Door silently motioned for his troopers to follow him into the dim room. This lower level part of Coruscant was rumored to be trading Bacta Spices. The drugs not only stunted The Republics business but were also illegal in most parts of the Galaxy.

The Jedi master stepped in the room and opened himself to the force and turned he saw bright green spots all over the walls the floors, the bacta shoots were somewhat force sensitive and left a force echo where ever they went. Van followed the path to a small trap door, quickly he opened his COM link and issued a connection to his young apprentice Von.

" Watch yourself Von," he murmured, " These bacta shoots are giving off a high radioactive scent I think these are the old breed before it developed into the useless kind."

" Yes master, you know I think this is a trap their seem to be a force connection to these shoots and their pointing to that small case over there,"

" Most likely it's a detonator, lets prepare to move out"

Van slowly stepped back and pulled his light saber from his belt he turned and swiftly left the warehouse backing out into the cold air. Then he felt something press against his back, Van turned and deflected two bolts, he saw Mandalorian hunters blasting away at him. Van rolled across the cement and sent a force push at the soldiers they flew off the road into the bustling air streets.

Van sighed and looked around for his apprentice, out of know where a young man gripping a gold saber fell to the ground his cloak on fire. Von tore it off and deflected upward bolts before he opened his hand and sent the soldier flying off the walkway. The master and apprentice both assumed defensive positions for a moment.

" Where are those blasted clones!" Von deactivated his lightsaber and placed it on his belt.

" We are here sir are men are currently engaged with the enemy in the room." Commander Bane stood their at salute, " We don't know how to withdraw sir they tumbled through a trap door."

The company walked into the warehouse, "Where?"

Von slipped to the small case, " Master hang on,"

Von grabbed his COM link, he had been the only one with one and had deprived the clones of there's so they wouldn't be interrupted.

" Commander Bane, execute Order 66." Von didn't know what that meant but he knew it wasn't good.

" Excuse me sir what was that transmission?"

"Something about order 66 but I don't know-" Von was interrupted by a beam of energy that shot past him, Von ducked and with surprise ignited his light saber, Bane was shooting at him!

All of a sudden the clones in the lower levels blasted their way through the lower wall firing with all their might. Von was surprised when he was force pushed out of the warehouse. Van shot forward and lifted the lid of the box. In it were wired explosives.

" Five seconds," He gasped he had just been shot in the side, the clones didn't express any care of the opened box so Van jumped out throwing his and Von's Com link in the room so nobody could track them. Van hit the walk he gasped for a second as it began to rain. Then suddenly there was an explosion the clones screamed as windows blasted apart and walls crumbled. Bane tumbled out of the warehouse on fire he turned rolling before he jumped and squeezed the trigger attempting to blast Van. The Master rolled and flipped backward as Bane activated his jetpack flying high up as he continued to blast Van.

Von jumped out of seemingly know where and slashed with his light saber forcing Bane to the ground. That didn't seem to stop the clone. He rolled backwards and let his jet pack release from his back. The machine knocked Von down knocking him out.

Van cursed and summoned a powerful force push at Bane, who slammed across the wall and was knocked out. Van grabbed his apprentice Jansen Von Ni, and began to drag him across the walkway thanking the force that it was abandoned.

Zekks point of view.

I took sip of my drink, dead all three of them those children didn't stand a chance from those clones, they were just being naughty younglings. Me being a kiffar makes it hard to forget things especially since those younglings had been playing with my items I use everyday . I can still think clearly, I need another drink.

"Hey waitress," I called " You got anything stronger than this Atomic Eyeball?"

" No flyboy, that's the strongest thing on the menu, what do you want now? Poison?"

"Wouldn't hurt, " I grunted as I stood up, " You will erase all memories of my tab and my drink and you will ignore the poster on the wall that states my bounty and the clones coming in asking for any renegade Jedi. Oh and have a nice day." I waved my hand a fraction of an inch.

"I will forget your tab and drink and I will ignore the poster on the wall that states your bounty from Bon the bounty hunter, and I will ignore the clones coming in asking for renegade Jedi. Have a nice day!"

I smirked as I left the cantina all I needed to do now was eliminate Bon, the guy had a grudge on me and all these thugs were getting on my nerves.

Von Dorr saw someone exiting the cantina, space pirate by the look of him.

_Maybe I can arrange free transport_. He thought, he stepped up to him still dragging Jansen. Jansen stirred gaining consciousness.

"What happened master?"

"Clones turned on us." Von grunted painfully.

" What are we going to do?"

"I'm gonna convince that space pirate, to get us out of here, other than that I don't know."

Von straightened Jansen and quickly healed his pain with the force, they didn't look like common Jedi, they had changed to more suitable garb so they wouldn't be recognized. The Jedi quickly walked to the pirate. Jansen didn't need his master to tell him to give force support on this mind trick.

" Kind Stranger, you will give us a ride on your transport to where we need to go, quickly and quietly." Von said, normally a mind trick of this proportion would bend this pirate to Von's will permanently, but it didn't.

Zekks Point of View

I can't believe these guys are pulling this Jedi crap! I should go along with them for a second.

" I will give you – THIS!" Zekk ducked and grabbed his powerful vibro-blade modified to the point where it could withstand lightsabers. Zekk also had cortosis a powerful metal that repelled lightsabers but he chose not to use this, the tip of his vibro-blade had some of this metal as well.

At the same time Zekk threw some tiny smoke bombs at the Jedi. Zekk drew his lightsaber as well and assumed a Jar'Kai stance. His lightsaber forward and his vibro-blade behind him, the vibro for slashing and saber for deflecting and frontward attack. Zekk smirked as the smoke cleared and the Jedi's eyes widened.

"Naw, I need my ship besides you Jedi need a little practice if you wanna take on a drunk kiffar like me." Then he attacked.

The Jedi barely had a chance to ignite and deflect an upward curve from Zekk's metal blade. (Authors note- when I saw blade I mean Zekks vibro blade.) Then a slash to Jansen and a kick to Van separated them. Van tumbled off the walkway, Zekk knew the senior Jedi would fly up any second, but he would work on this young apprentice.

Jansen was surprised when he deflected the half-swipe from the mysterious pirate. When Jansen sensed him he seemed far from the force, also when he fought them he was not drawing on the dark side of the force. Jansen was drawn to reality very quickly when two weapons began to fly at him at the same time, and at the same speed. It was going to be impossible to block both.

Jansen flipped, landed then found himself deflecting an onslaught of red and metal at impossible speed.

_Alright_, Zekk thought, _Time to end this fight. _

Zekk dropped to his knees and executed a simple slash right below the junior Jedi's knees. The Jedi screamed and slumped to the ground, the wound was minor because of armor plating on his shins but the pain had been extreme because Zekk had projected pain in the boy's mind. Simply he would awaken from the pain in a matter of seconds or minutes, depended on his will. People were watching, clone enforcers would be there any minute.

The Jedi master was enraged and jumped up. Zekk ran his finger over the trigger which deployed the Cortosis blade then he threw it at the man. He attempted to block it but the blade vanished to his dismay, then it stabbed him in the chest his armor absorbed it but the shock sent him to the ground.

Zekk turned satisfied with his work both Jedi began to groan and get up. Disorientated and out of breath the Jedi sat up and the enforcers came.

"Follow me." Zekk ordered influencing them with force as he did. The Jedi stood up groggily as energy began to fly towards them. Zekk ignited his blade deflecting energy bolts the Jedi managed to force push the beams away. "Come on you Sith Spawn!"

Zekk waved his saber, enraging the enforcers; they began to close in on them. When they were close enough Zekk executed a Force Wave the Clone Enforcers back. Zekk turned and ran the Jedi at his heals. By the time the Enforcers had recovered Zekk, Jansen, and Master Dorr were out of sight.

Zekk backed up in the alley way. The Jedi were almost fully recovered and they looked mad. Very mad.

"Hello; I think you guys asked for some transport?" Zekk said quickly and brightly.

The Jedi halted looking slightly confused at the pirate's apparent switch of tactics.

"I'm not gonna hurt you just don't like it when people assume I'm some weak minded fool. I have transport; a small fleet actually. Inherited it from my father, he led a pirate kingdom sort of. They're all loyal to me spread out through the galaxy though."

Jansen and Van stared at the young man, not sure what to make of his sudden generosity. Jansen looked at Van as if willing him to speak to say _**something**_.

"Well er, we could use the help." Van managed to stutter out.

There was then a sudden explosion as energy bolts turned the small alleyway into a tense battle station. A young woman was running down the walk he saber ignite; deflecting several energy bolts that flew her way.

"Jen!" Jansen suddenly cried out.

He barely had a chance to draw his lightsaber. By the time he did half of the clones were degenerated smoking corpses and the others were small body parts. Jansen turned to see Zekk holding a powerful E-19. An instant draw blaster-rifle, small enough to fit in a holster but powerful enough to blast through a reinforced speeder. There were several attachments on the blaster; it was obvious it was well-worn because there were bandages everywhere. Parts of the blaster were broken. Even the trigger!

"I see you guys have a small reaction time. Take it he's a friend." The girl gestured at Zekk.

She had cropped blond hair, brown eyes, and a small compact blue lightsaber. Zekk stared at her for a second before snapping back to the present.

"Err yeah; hurry not muchtimegottogettoshipbeforemoecloneenforcerscome." Zekk stammered out.

He quickly turned and jumped a wall that closed off the alleyway. His companions followed him. They entered a crummy area where several docking bays were branched off from small walk ways.

"Follow me, this place is tricky. I should get us to my ship in a few moments."

Zekk walked along a narrow passageway towards a small _Lambada_ Cruiser. A dark sleek fighter (similar to Darth Maul's ship).

"I got this baby souped up with compound blasters, jamming systems, a cloaking device that could confuse a Republic Cruiser. Even a scrambler; you can never catch her!" Zekk boasted proudly as they approached his ship."

He stopped and placed his hand on the fighter. There was a second then vapor began to escape from the ship; it hissed as the ramp lowered.

"If any of you tried this; energy would fry your insides in a heartbeat!" Zekk stated as he started up the ramp. "I suggest you guys don't come up the ramp yet either! This ship can detect your mood and motives your DNA. It'll probably fry before your half way up the ramp."

With that statement Zekk slapped his hand against the ship. He beckoned the Jedi to come, as they did clones began to run towards them. Seemingly, out of nowhere! Zekk didn't hesitate. He jerked out his blaster.

The Jedi began to pull out their light sabers but Zekk stopped them and jerked his thumb towards the ship. He then fingered an accessory on his pistol. Without hesitation he jerked the half broken trigger and fired. A compact blue bolt emerged from his blaster; as it traveled through the air the energy beam expanded.

The troopers were hit by the bolt, which turned out to be a stunner beam. They fell to the ground stunned however; more come fire thick powerful energy bolts that struck the ship. Zekk cursed then triggered another accessory on his blaster, he fired and this time a powerful red bolt surged from his blaster and struck wire supports over a building. The wire supports gave way and large buckets of cement tumbled on to the troopers. This is when Zekk ran up the ship. There was a shudder and then the ship slowly began to rise to escape Corsucant.

Well this is the end of the chapter. Review! Or else I wont update I really need your opinions I am new at this so give me a break though. I will only update if you review or if I just get plain bored. Sorry about any typos. G'by!


End file.
